


Everything Can Be Explained

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Escape the Poetry [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Poetry, covers the third season only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Solve a thousand clues as machines churn in my brainOur lives are not the same, but everything can be explained.A poem for Safiya Nygaard. Contains Season 3 spoilers.





	Everything Can Be Explained

**Author's Note:**

> I love Safiya so much.

Three times three equals nine, everything will be fine  
If we work, if we fight, we'll break free from the night  
Solve a thousand clues as machines churn in my brain  
Our lives are not the same, but everything can be explained.

The town needs heroes  
Divide by zero  
To see suspicion  
I'm trapped here, wishing  
For simple answers  
There's clowns and dancers  
It's crystal clear  
There's so much fear

She begs for rescue  
I face four tests, through  
Hot dogs and whipped cream  
It's not just her dream  
Teach me how to play  
I must last one more day  
My skills have freed me  
I'll make them need me

I learn new lessons with every fresh loss  
Do not step up too much, but do not back off  
Just find what must be found  
Avoid dramatic sounds  
I pray they'll keep me around

Because I know two plus two must always equal four  
And every time people vanish through the door,  
I know that there's a reason why their cards disappear  
And there's a reason why I'm still here

Three times two equals six, crack a code, do some tricks  
Don't slip up, don't let go, show off all that I know  
Solve a thousand clues as machines churn in my brain  
Our lives are not the same, but everything can be explained.

We lose a fighter  
My throat feels tighter  
The bird needs shelter  
And I will help her  
I'm caught in the crutch  
Of caring too much  
My soul is shattered  
_Stop the screams_

I've betrayed one,  
But now, I can save one  
And even this new light has an explanation  
Good's rewarded  
The Grim Reaper's thwarted  
Come back to my heart  
The trio restarts

I learn new lessons when I'm around them  
After a trail of tears, at last I've found them  
We find what must be found  
Avoid dramatic sounds  
Please say that they'll stick around

Two times nine is eighteen, I select pink and green  
That's the logical choice, but there's pain in my voice  
Try and comfort her as machines churn in my brain  
Our lives are not the same, but everything can be...

Because I know two plus two must always equal four  
I sit here waiting for movement by the door  
Because of me, one more will fall victim to this game  
At least I can explain...

Because I know two plus two must always equal four  
But I don't know why you're walking through the door  
Where are the ones I thought would come? Sir, what did you do?  
Don't come closer! I can't explain you!

Three times three equals nine, here I thought I'd be fine  
Shows how much I don't know  
_"Safiya, wait! Safiya, no!"_  
Pain rips through my gut and shuts down my failing brain  
Their lives won't be the same, not everything can be explained.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you want a poem for next?


End file.
